Trials
by Mixxkitty
Summary: A short Drabble in the shoes of Violet and Tate 3 years after Christmas. Please read and tell me what y'all think!
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I came up with; want some criticism on this so please read and review and let me know if it's a story worth continuing. :)

Tate POV

It's been three years since Violet sent me away

Every day I bellow in the darkness, slowly it overtakes my thoughts. I hear voices in my head, sometimes they told me to kill people just to relieve the pain I feel inside. My anger has gotten worse... I constantly feel at rage. I haven't spoken to anyone since I was sent away, even my mother. The lose of the one thing I truly loved was ripped away from me. I never thought this was what I would become... A Monster. I guess I deserved what happened after all the crimes I committed in the past

"Constance... That so called mother she always claimed to be..." I said aloud into the darkness of this muggy basement. "she brought me to this fate."

She's the reason why I'm in this mess after all; her obsession with this house drove her mad I think, the house eventually took over my mind as well... I'm not sure, but even now in my death I still resent her for what has happened to our family. The times when I was alive I knew something was overtaking me. Never before had I these destructive thoughts until I stepped foot into the house. It's like it had a will of its own something deep and hidden that even I wasn't allowed to know. It took over all my thoughts and whispered dark things in my ears at night. My mother just stood by as everything fell apart, her marriage, the loss of the house, being stranded with three children to tend... Not to mention two with "special needs." And then there was me; she didn't believe me when I told her my thoughts and merely threw drunken fits and locked me away

My father was no hero either; up and left with the maid... Blah blah.  
Excuses.

My life was all fucked up I guess... I didn't see anything I did as 'wrong' I never thought twice about killing all those people... But In the end I let the darkness overtake me and possess my soul just as it did my mother I think.., I don't know...

After all,  
It was this rotten filthy cursed house I now have to live in for eternity... And nothing but a rotten obsession she holds onto of a perfect son... Ha perfect... And completely insane.

It's like when I died part of my soul was ripped away and possessed by the darkness of the house... I don't remember killing sometimes... I was often told to by the voices in my head. I swear it was the house that has taken over me.

It wasn't until I met Violet that I felt it all change. Like I became sane if you will. There's this everlasting feeling of warmth that pulses withine when I'm near her.

She was my only light, I was able to overcome the darkness when I was around her. Violet Harmon... What a beautiful name...

Sometimes I wish I never met her; our story is really tragic. Two lovers destined to meet, torn apart by evil.

Every time I'm around her I feel myself; the real me surface and everything is okay...;

Suddenly snapping out of my deep thought I heard a huge crash coming from upstairs. I'd been hiding out in the basement for three years never really paying attention to anything else but reminiscing the past and mourning the death of his first true love.

But today I couldn't help but be distracted. What could all the racket be? Murder house may have been haunted and swarming with lost spirits, but it was never one known to be livid and loud.

My curiosity won;

Like nothing i materialized myself into our room. I mean, her room. She looked as if she just jolted awake from her slumber too, she must have heard it as well.

Wow... I can't believe how long it's been since I gaze upon her beautiful face. Hazel eyes shining, beautiful honey locks flowing around her face, those lips...

My eyes watered.

She couldn't see me though... I didn't have the balls to show myself. She'd just send me away again and again like she had the first few months of our separation I tried so hard to get her to forgive me. Failure being my only option.

"What the fuck" she muttered, clearly still groggy.

The racket came again only louder this time. I popped over to the window and stated into what looked like a construction site outside the window.

New owners I presume?  
Usually once a month people come and go like it's nothing. The Harmon family; well mostly Ben and Vivian scared most homeowners off, not wanting them to succumb to the houses will like they once had.

I would sometimes come to Ben and speak to him... I know he and his wife had forgiven me long ago. They found solace in death and became a stronger couple because of it. Now I'm not saying it was right... What happened but in the end what's done is done.

Before I knew it I was snapped out of my distracted gaze and was now accompanied by Violet standing next to me so close, touching technically but not really... I was invisible.

My breath hitched and I froze in place. I could smell her sweet aroma fill my nose as she leaned closer to the window peering out right next to me.

I shuddered and closed my eyes.

Why hadn't I thought of this before?  
Coming her and lurking around her being? The heartache would come back though...

I felt my eyes water again. God damn it! Why can't I let you go Vi?

Violet POV

"What the fuck" I shouted. I heard a huge amount of ruckus coming from out front.

I got up out of my little cocoon I had wrapped myself in; and made my way to the window. I felt a presence in the room... A sudden energy flash into my arm. It was almost as if someone was standing right there with me. I was suddenly warm and had butterflies in my stomach

I instantly thought of him...

Tate.

My eyes stare blankly for a second and then away from the window again.

New homeowners I guess were replacing some landscape out in the back. Little did they know 6ft under we're corpses scattered about. Each person that died here is now stuck here because their bodies were never properly put to rest in a designated place... They are stuck here forever in this cursed house. I shrugged. Throughout these three years I kept myself locked away though, I didn't care about anything I just wanted to rot. Tate tried everyday since the day I sent him away to get me back... But I just can't let it go... What he has done is so wrong. Wrong!

I denied him futilely; "GO AWAY!" I'd scream into the air forcing any previous souls to leave the room immediately.

Three years I thought almost in awe as I remembered those days I spent every night crying.

I still think of him... Even after all that has happened; and little things remind me of him. I am still in love. After all; I died in love. I admit it... But I still can't forgive him for what he's done.

It's like Jekyll and Hyde with him and I can't believe I was trapped by his lies and deceit! It was all a trick since the beginning! He never really loved me!

I squeezed my eyes shut as dark and heavy thoughts began to crowd my mind. Tears slowly fell from my sockets and I screamed. "GO AWaY!"

I wasn't ready to face him. Not yet...

And just like that; I felt the presence leave. I sighed as tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

******  
Hmmmm? Idk what do you think? Should I continue? Anyway hope you enjoyed this little Drabble so far! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hellooooo! I'm still reviewing the first chapter and tweaking it a bit and have a lot of spelling errors... I do apologize for that! I've been writing this from my iphone and can't catch everything.

Please enjoy and review!

Violet POV

I was sitting in my room as per usual. I didn't like leaving unless I wanted to take a bath... Or went to visit my mother upstairs in the attic where she tended to her dead little baby boy. She always says his name but my brain keeps refusing the memory. I resent it totally but I still visit her anyway.

Beau was also up there; I liked to visit him as well. The poor tortured soul of a disfigured boy. "All he needed was love..." I said to myself as I turned to the next page in a book I wasn't barely paying attention to.

My mom often looked at me with these sorrow filled eyes; she knew how I was feeling and what was going on...

I haven't seen her recently due to an altercation we fell into. She began a conversation about my antisocial behavior and of her new found relationship with Ben and forgiveness and how I should see things from a different angle. That I needed to hear the real story.

How could I? I eventually screamed at her and stormed into my cave.

I looked down at my page finally after my memory passed;  
There was a picture of a bird sitting in it's nest and her little baby birds were all jumping up except one that seemed to fall out and was heading straight to the pavement.

Tate...

I thought of him once again. I closed the book completely and leaned forward holding my face with my hands.

"Tate" I called

Nothing.

"Tate" I said a little louder.

Then there it was; that feeling again, warmth, butterflies. I can't control it any longer. It's time to face my fear... And my love.

"Show yourself..." I whispered and just like that he was in front of the bed where I was sitting looking down at me. His dark eyes glistening with the light.

My eyes slowly met his and electricity jolted within me. It's been three years since his beautiful pale face was before me just as I left it. Curly blonde hair a mess and his dark eyes... Filled with emotion I could see it all over again in my mind all these flashbacks of us together.

I knew what was going to go down, I may send him away after maybe even cry my eyes out. It needed to be done though.

"I think it's time we spoke..." I mustered out

I seen his mouth open slightly but no sound. He must feel exactly as I did... Unsure, confused, angry.

I know that I need closure, I can't be like this forever. This loneliness is slowly driving me insane and he is the only one who can take it all away...

"Tate... I think I'm still in love with you..." I lowered my gaze and folded my hands onto my lap. "But I can't forgive you for what you have done to my family... My mom, me..."

He gasped I think but I continued on, "but I've never stopped thinking about you about what we had... Was is all really a trick that whole time?" Then the tears came.

I felt arms clasp around me and pulled me into a strong lock. I didn't say a word

We just stayed like that for a good while.

Tate POV

A few days later after the new people finally moved in; I lay downstairs inside the old bathtub holding a piece of fabric and flicking it between my thumb every now and then. I stared of into space and reminisced of the day before.

I was standing by Violet holding my breath watching as all different emotions washed over her. I wanted to reach out and put hand on her shoulder... Whisper in her ear and give her goosebumps.

And suddenly I heard her yell out those horrible words.

"GO AWAY!"

And like I was never there I appeared back into the basement, back to the darkness.

I turned red and I could feel my blood boiling. I flipped shit and began trashing the place. Ripping things and shredding furniture. I even shredded on of her old sweaters by accident, I had taken it from her room a while ago because it smelled like her still. I kept it even after and would fondle it to calm my nerves. It was all I had left of my sanity.

I closed my eyes and a single tear fell. "I still love you Vi..."

If only she could see what I've become, better... no killing, no manipulating, no psychopath here anymore.

Over the years I began to gain forgiveness from all the souls I tormented and ended life for early from. To be honest the only one I couldn't was her... It was because of the twins.

I clenched my teeth as I thought of the babies. One survived... And it was mine and lived next door with my horrendous mother. Originally a sick and twisted plan to give Nora a gift for her plague depression and her very own dead child turned against me so fast.

I never planned to get to know any of the Harmon's, I never wanted to know any of the people that once lived here. I just let the darkness let me do it's bidding for the house and give it the souls it craved... So I would go off and kill. I figured why not get a little something out of it? A gift for a friend who saved my life as a child.

Nora... I paused for a moment and my brow furrowed. She didn't even want it! She didn't want to even take care of it... Nothing!

I slammed my fist down breaking a piece of porcelain as my hand connected. It was all for nothing! If I hadn't done what I did Violet would still love me I'm sure of it!

Why would I do all those things? I questioned to myself... Why is it so easy to just take life away? I felt myself loosing control...

"Kill kill kill" voices began to stream into my mind

I regret everything I've done and want to be better I've got to be better; I slowly brought the piece of fabric to my cheek and nuzzled into it. My mind went silent and the voices disappeared.

"Tate" I heard my name and my eyes searched the room,

"Tate" There it was again only louder and it was from an unexpected voice

"Violet..." I thought and immediately returned to her without hesitation.

I appeared in front of her bed holding very still.

She began to speak, I was in too much awe that I was even called before her. She wanted to talk... She still loved me, but she couldn't forgive...

Tears began to fall freely from her face and so did mine. I couldn't think or speak so I just grabbed her.

I knew I was taking a chance... But I was willing to do anything at this point.

"Vi..." I whispered into her ear "I will always love you" and I tightened my grip.

We stayed like this for a long time. Eventually we would pull apart but until then I wanted to feel her against my body... I needed it and so did she.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm so excited to write this one mostly Tate is going to be shining this chapter. I really want Violet to understand his motives and his insanity wasn't all him to begin with. She needs to know he really does love her...

Okay shhhh I'll go now! Enjoy! :)

Tate POV

I was holding Violet still; she was trembling. I can tell she's been bottled up for a long time. I could feel myself letting out all of my emotions too.

I was trying my best not to be rough but I couldn't help but squeeze her a little tighter when she began to back away.

"Tate..." She muffled into my chest, I then let her go.

Her cheeks were a cute pink color now and that made me smile.

"Tate please..." She pleaded "not yet... Please"

I knew what she meant, she couldn't handle any sentimental affection just yet... She still needed time and most of all she needed someone there for her and I would be the one to fulfill her needs.

"I want you to know Violet and please let me finish..." I began and she looked up at me wide eyed as if she knew what I was about to say "I never meant for any of this to happen the way it did. I really do love you and I really believe you have brought light back into my soul... I can feel it deep inside when I think of you... When I'm near you... The bad thoughts the voices... They all disappear.

"Voices?" She questioned, she was really listening?!

"Ever since I was little this house... It spoke to me. I learned at a young age about the death and different spirits living here. Nora showed me everything... She even saved my life from Thaddeus... Her disfigured baby remember the story I told you?"

She nodded slowly

"It was true... And it was her son that was brought back from the dead and it was this house that took my sanity away from me."

"Tate you can't blame the house..."

"You don't understand Violet!" I shouted, all though I didn't mean to; I didn't want to frighten her or show her any anger... She'll think I haven't changed and just send me away without knowing the truth... "Please just listen to me and you can send me away after I just need you to know..."

She nodded; almost too understanding

"I grew here surrounded by death, my father up and left with the maid... My mother and that disfigured man... I did that to him... He deserved it Violet. He killed Beau! And it was all in the order of my mom... She manipulated my baby brothers kind soul and took his life!" I don't think I was making a lot of sense at this point but it was all true.

Violet just sat there staring into my eyes, examining me.

"After a while I began to think about life and why people do evil things and how corrupt the world is, that's when the voices became even stronger, it fed off of my rage and hate for my mom and that piece of a shit man..." I sighed, "eventually I didn't have any control anymore and it left me emotionless."

Then I paused... Not sure if I should continue... I needed to go in and let loose. "I began to kill people who lived here to feed the houses needs subconsciously. I never tempered after until I was forced to believe it. I can't believe I've done all those things... And with your mom I -"

"NO!" She screeched "I can't hear that one yet!"

I stopped and I turned to leave, I could feel her about to say it, those words.

But she didn't, instead she gave me a unidentifiable look... Sorrow, grief, understanding? I don't know.

We fell into an embrace once again, almost naturally she threw herself into my arms. "That's all for today Tate."

I stiffened waiting for her to send me off, again, she didn't.

"I know what voices you are talking about. After I became aware of the spirits here they began talking to me too. This random rage and hatred..."  
She cried again talking within breaths "it made me want to kill myself Tate... And I couldn't stop when I did take my life in just couldn't even of I wanted to."

I can't believe my dead ears...

This was definitely a start to the road of redemption.

Violet POV

Here I am doing the unthinkable... Letting my guard down in front of the man that has given me sorrow and pain as well as love and pleasure.

At first I didn't want to hear his explanation but after all this time I realized that the house was slowly beginning to darken me as well. The angry thoughts, this unfulfilling feeling of resentment towards everyone and sometimes I even thought of killing... I was all bottled up and today was the final day I would explode.

Hearing him opened up something inside me, the 15 year old girl woke up and gave me back all the light I was hiding inside me.

I felt enlightened, but still wasn't ready to forgive him for his crimes again my family.

There was still a matter of what happened to my mom..,, the plague that lived next door and he why he decided to deceive me about his bring dead.

For now... The first step has been complete and I feel slowly lifted.

Today I wanted to be held.., today I would get lost in tears and heartfelt embraces. Today I would accept my everlasting love for my tainted boy.

I looked up at him after I asked him to stop speaking. And I let him in once again.

But this time he needed to earn my trust, he needs to prove to me somehow that I can forgive him and move on...

Somehow.

Well well well... Looks like out little Violet is beginning to understand the curse of Murder House.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I know you've been waiting :)  
I shan't say more! Enjoy.

P.S.

Oh and I'm introducing some missing characters in here just to spice up some convo haha.

Violet POV

I was laying in my room, it was late in the afternoon, probably around 6:30pm Someone was clanging things downstairs... The new owners were decorating the place left and right for a while. It was a younger couple, maybe in their late twenties... What ever haven't gotten to hear them speak or know their names... I didn't really care for new homeowners. People come and go, sometimes the house just naturally gives off this aura of haunting. Most of the ghosts here just go about their own business these days not interfering with the living but I know the living can feel the energy it was strong. Moira of course was always pleasantly introducing herself and cleaning in her little maid uniform. It seems she has come around to being an elderly woman all the time now. Her days of seduction long gone ever since that life changing, no, spirit changing year...

These people though didn't seem to mind it or sense any thing yet about the house though...

Young love probably...

I rolled my eyes and flipped to the next page of a comic I became interested in recently. They decided this room would be their guest room in case anyone decided to stay over.  
Lucky me I wouldn't have people walking in and outta here like nothing. I can comfortably listen to my music when they were away and read silently when they were home.

It's only been 12 hours since Tate and I had our little encounter. My heart began to race when I thought of him.

He seems to pop into my mind more frequently... Before I would just simply get infuriated and do my best to think of something else. This time was different. I remember what he told me too, about the darkness. I was right all along when I told Tate he wasn't attracted to the darkness... He became the darkness as it consumed his soul. I don't believe that Tate is completely evil though, I could see a flicker of light in his eyes when he was around me.

I knew he couldn't lie to me either... Not anymore. There are no more secrets; well between us that is. The house definitely was hiding a couple hidden things that's for sure.

I closed my book and got up to look out the window.

"I can't wait for Halloween" I said aloud.

"Me too" a voice said behind me.

I spun around, Tate? No I would have felt him...

Ben was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hey Dad"

"Sweet heart why don't you get out of this room hm? You'll end up turning into a piece of furniture" he laughed and I just smirked.

"How's mom?"

"Why don't you go see her?"

"I... " I paused "just don't really feel like hearing her lecture me that's all..." I lied, I just didn't want her to find out Tate and I began to talk again, she'll never shut up about it.  
At least I don't want her to know or Dad as well... not yet it's still too soon to reveal..."

"Why don't you come downstairs and sit in the courtyard, no one will bother you there..." He smiled at me and began to take leave "I'll see you around baby; come out to visit every now and then will you?"

And just as he appeared before me before he was gone. My dad liked to patrol around the house and make sure no one was up to no good. It made him feel productive. He even offered therapy to any ghosts seeking help, relationship counseling for Chad and Patrick, and especially for Nora. She'd seem to be with it from time to time but then she would switch off like she never really was there to begin with.

I became good friends with Chad overtime; every now and then when I'd leave leave I would find him invisibly watching the newly moved couple and nod of approval when the woman would suggest styling portions for decor.

I remember walking in on him watching and he'd say

"These guys got style Viooola daaarling" in an extra flamboyant tone. I would always smile... He was a good guy even in death I'm happy he still contained all that humor.

I sighed and turned back around this time putting my hand on my iPod Dock, they even kept everything the same in here, my grungy teenage room... I pressed play.

Psychic City by Yacht began to play.

I closed my eyes and got into the groove. I need to loosen up! Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I need to act that way!

I swayed around and clapped my hands

"Come on over over, come on over over, come on over we're having a party for you" I sang

The music continued to play and I had a little fun dancing around singing and clapping.

"Where you been darling darling, where you been darling darling-"

I stopped as I felt two arms come from behind me.

"Eep!" I squeaked, I didn't know anyone was in the room.

"I've been here darling."

I turned around still wrapped in the embrace.

Tate.

I felt my cheeks burning hot as I gazed into his flickering dark eyes.

He let go of me quickly realizing maybe he shouldn't have done that but... I didn't want to stop. It felt right being near him so close. So warm, and safe. So I grabbed him again this time with my hands on his shoulders and smiled

I began bouncing to the beat and nodding my head looking away from his gaze still blushing I could feel it.  
Don't let up! Keep having fun we deserve it!

He smiled back at me slowly and spun me around and swayed me back and forth stretching my arms up into the air dancing to the tune.  
We began to laugh and giggle until the song stopped and it was just us standing there stupidly smiling.

"Hey! Did I say you can come in?" I said sternly, trying to muster up the most serious face possible. I failed miserably.

A classic smirk formed on his lips and held his hands up in defeat letting me go. "Oops..."

"I couldn't help it, you were making noise and I couldn't help but eaves drop your little sing along."

He stepped away and became awkwardly quiet. We just looked at each other.

"Can I stay here with you?" He Mumbled.

"...l " pausing I decided maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe we could talk again like the other day... Or maybe we should take a break from talking and just enjoy each other's presence... "Yeah" Either way I knew I needed his company.

Tate POV

It was October 29th, just a couple days before Halloween. I was becoming anxious. I stopped hanging around in the basement  
Altogether. I was suffocating down there all of a sudden. The dark didn't appeal to me like it used to. I much preferred hanging around Vi... Or being in there courtyard staring off into the distance.

Ben Harmon was taking his daily walk around the yard. I seen him from afar chatting with Vivian who was in the garden planting some flowers. I was standing inside his old office looking out the window and frowned when I thought of that fateful night looking away in disgust. "What was I thinking..."

"You were helping a friend..." Whispered a creepy dark voice. It didn't have a face, I never seen this entity... It just followed me all over and would tell me things. "To give life you must take away..."

"Shut up" I growled and slammed my forehead into the wall just standing there like a dunce.

"Mr. Langdon, what brings you into my office?" Ben Harmon said politely. Over the years he became somewhat of a great therapist... I would come to him often to get things off my chest.

It felt good, like having a father figure push me into the right direction. Of course I wasn't blessed with such great parental figures in my past life...

I swiftly spun around smiled at him. "Guess who's come around..." I hinted

"What did you do tie her up" he laughed "better not have."

"I don't know why or what brought this out of her but I want to thank you..."

"Tate this is so unlike you..."

"I know, that's because I feel a change." I looked off into the distance where his wife was planting flowers out the window. "I feel like I'm repenting... I know that I can never really be forgiven but... Since I've made peace with my crimes and confronted them... I feel like part of me is changing... I can't really explain in detail."

Ben nodded and patted him on the back. "I was wrong about you Tate... I once thought you could never come back from that dark place you were. Keep up the good work... There is hope."

He turned to leave reassuring me once again with a quick pat. "I'm going to go check in on Violet. Come back tomorrow at 4:00. I have a couple of things I need to tell you."

I gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry it's not bad towards you just a few things."

And he left me there alone toy thoughts.

"Taint taint taint taint taint"

I shook my head hearing the voices again. My acceptance of the crimes seem to rile up the darkness inside me. I felt it try and coax me into rage so I would go blind again with darkness.

They stopped when I heard little pitter patter upstairs above the office; that was Violets room...

Curious me I materialized in her closet hoping Ben wasn't still chatting with her.

Luckily at that time it seems he had just left.

I watched her quietly trying not to be detected by her heightened senses.

She was singing to a song and dancing around. As I heard her sing I felt beckoned, like she was calling out to me. Her happiness was radiating off her and my nostrils flared. I took in a deep breath and quietly opened the closet door slowly.

Making my way over my heart was racing like a drum and a smirk formed itself on my face.

"Where you been darling darling, where you been darling darling-"

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her and swayed along with her to the song replying to a verse she sang.

"I've been here darling."

She jolted and my smirk grew wider as I felt my body begin to heat up intensely; her little cry when I scared her made me even more excited to be touching her.

I can't control this feeling when I'm around her. I feel at peace... I feel addicted.

I was surprised when we started dancing and laughing like idiots. Even more surprised at how she stood there looking into my eyes cheeks a flush and totally in love,

"Hey! Did I say you can come in?" She almost sternly yelled, I could tell she was kidding.

"Oops" I sighed as I let her go. My face was started to hurt from smiling so much.

As I stepped away I began to feel like I went to far... I shouldn't have barged in like this and invaded her space uninvited. I looked down and back up again into her eyes.

"Can I stay with you?" I mumbled.

She hesitates briefly before saying yes to me.

I stare into her eyes once, thinking of grabbing her and firmly pressing her lips into mine. I'm taking to long to respond to first thing I do is go and sit at the foot of her bed...

"Soo... Want to play blackjack?"

She smiled and said "I haven't played cards in so long, hell yeah I'll beat your ass too!"

She went over to her night stand and pulled out a deck of cards tied with a rubber band.

"Let's make this interesting." She smiled as she ripped off the band and shuffled extra professionally. I smirked... Of course my mind instantly drifted off south of the border.

"Loser has to answer a series of questions... 10 questions. And you absolutely can't lie or skip anything."

I see where this was going. She wants to know things... Things about me that she still is unsure of... Motives, past relations, memories? I'm not sure but I could definitely see something behind her eyes.

"And the winner?" I said slowly.

"Haha, winner gets 1 wish." She winked.

Yeah, my night can't get any better than this.

Tralalalalalaaaaa :)  
Read and review please!


End file.
